


The start of a Summer to Remember

by punchbag_mcshizzle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Jason and Percy are the best bros, M/M, Summer romance-well the start of it, nico is still not amused at them, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punchbag_mcshizzle/pseuds/punchbag_mcshizzle
Summary: Will Solace is supposed to be spending summer out in the sun, on a road trip with his friends and not stuck house sitting for his aunt but then, enter Nico di Angelo the cute guy from his aunt's neighborhood and maybe that summer wouldn't be that bad.





	

Will stared at his Aunt Artemis' three story house and can't help but be disappointed, having known in mind that he had to practically thrown his whole summer plans away to house sit. Don't get him wrong, he love his aunt and he would have been happy looking after her house if she had asked him some other time. Because right now, the timing just weren't within Will's current interest.

This is definitely not on his list of agenda for his whole summer vacation.

He had planned it. Him and his best friends Cecil and Lou Ellen were supposed to be on a road trip. No particular destination in mind, just driving and having pit stops wherever they want. They would take photos and gather souvenirs and make memories because this year, they'll all go to college and might not be able to see each other as often as before.

As much as Lou Ellen would try to deny, they're a bunch of sentimental trio.

"Will, be good okay and don't get into trouble or you'll be hearing from me"

"Tell that to Cecil and Lou, Mom" Will gave his mom a quick hug before watching her go back to her car, leaving him and his friends by themselves for the rest of the summer.

"Okay, so this isn't what we've planned but better make the most out of it" Cecil gave the house a once over "Nice place. So Lou, wanna go girl hunting or boy hunting for Will since he can't flirt for shit?"

Lou Ellen emerged from around the corner with a grin plastered on her face. "Thought you'd never ask"

"On, no! You two aren't going to leave me here alone with your belongings! You can go flirt all you want later but inside now with your things!"

"Yes, father killjoy"

Will stared at Lou with an unimpressed look.

 

* * *

 

Nico di Angelo has had far too many questions for the universe but not as much as wanting an answer as to why he had to be placed on the same family tree as one Percy Jackson and one Jason Grace. Simply for the fact that spending time with them requires a lot of patience, which he never really had in the first place and the will to not constantly try and ram their faces on a wall.

Or just tie them up away from him really. Or knock them out for a few hours, maybe days. Ship them off to far, far away.

"Nico! Come out, come out wherever you are~" Percy and Jason passed by the tree Nico had carefully perched himself in. The boy looked down, wanting the two to be out of his sight so he can be on his merry way and continue on staying sane another day.

"Nico, come on! We can't do it without you! I swear Jason can wear the pink costume this time!"

"Bro! Why do I have to wear the pink one?"

"Don't worry bro, you'd still look manly in pink. I assure you, bro!"

"You better not be lying, bro!"

"Of course, bro! When did I ever lie to you, bro?'

"Thanks, bro. The neon green one looks rad on you too, bro!"

"Bro, you're so nice! I love you bro"

"I love you, too br-" Jason shook his head "Our bro moments had us getting out of topic, again. Come on, let's go find Nico"

"I wonder where he is. He would really look cool with this bright orange ninja outfit. I mean, look it even shines under the light. See? little tiny sparkles!"

"I know right! It's so cool! I hope ours sparkle too!"

And they wonder why Nico does his best to hide away from them.

 

* * *

 Nico waited for a good five more minutes before decidedly jumping down. Of course, the tree branch just had to break around the same time.

"Shit!"

"Are you okay?" A foreign yet concerned voice reached Nico and startling him a bit. He looked at where it was coming from, only to see a boy about a head or so taller than him, blond locks, a few visible freckles, a really nice tan and the most captivating blue eyes he had ever seen. Sorry Jason, Thalia. But this stranger just took the cake.

Nico inwardly cursed.

Though luck, of course someone just had to see him falling from a tree. Worst, it just had to be a cute blond his type. Really? Why is fate always working out ways to humiliate him? As if Jason and Percy aren't enough.

"Y-yeah, sorry for breaking your tree branch" Nico tried to act casually but slightly wincing as he felt a small gash on his arm. He gritted his teeth and began cursing in Italian.

"You're definitely not okay" The blond quickly rushed over, checking his wound "Come on, let's get you patched up"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for the offer but I should be going"

"I insist. And you're welcome" The boy didn't let Nico leave any room for argument and dragged him towards the house by his free hand. Nico looked at the house's exterior, finally realizing it belonged to Artemis. A.K.A the person who had whisked Bianca and Thalia away to some summer camping in some forest and leaving Nico in the hands of Percy and Jason.

Not that he's really alone but Reyna won't be coming in a week and Hazel mostly spends her time with Frank before the boy's family leaves to spend the summer in China.

"You know Artemis?" Nico had asked as he cautiously stepped inside. Sure, the woman tolerates him better than most boys but being more careful wouldn't hurt.

"Aunt. My dad's her twin brother. Don't ask why fate let it happen, I don't know either" The blond opened the door with his free hand. "I'm currently looking after her house for the summer, that's why I'm here. How'd you know her? Wait, you live in the same neighborhood. Silly me."

"My sister and a cousin are part of her group that's how" Nico shrugged casually. "And she once chased Leo with a wooden axe for trying to flirt with members of her group. Leo had to fall down a canal for her to stop. That day was pretty eventful."

The soft chuckle that came from the boy had Nico looking at him with slight awe. It was just a chuckle but it sounded so warm and melodic and Nico can't help but stare.

Thankfully, he had managed to stop himself before he got caught.

"Sounds a lot like her" The boy stated soon after.

Then they heard someone faking a cough.

"Would you look at that, not even a day here and someone's already had a boyfriend~" A girl emerged from what Nico supposed was the kitchen holding a plate of pancakes and a bottle of chocolate syrup. "Holding hands even~ My, my dear friend of mine, I never knew you actually had it in you. I am so proud, I want to wipe my imaginary tears of joy but alas my hands are full'

The two seemed to have only realized the fact by now and Will had let go, blushing and muttering apologies. Nico slightly shook his head, telling the other it's fine.

He's already starting to miss the warmth. Weird.

A boy suddenly emerged from the kitchen as well. "You mean he scored a guy with his non existent flirting skills?"

"I know right! this is a fucking miracle going on here!"

"No, Lou! You are so wrong. It's not a miracle. Our forced lessons are finally paying off!"

Lou did a dramatic gasp "Oh my gawds, Cecil! You are so right!"

"Guys, shut up! Cecil go get the first aid kit. Should be inside the bathroom shelf and Lou get me some clean water and a clean cloth"

"Aye, Captain!"

 

* * *

 

 

"Those guys, they aren't bothering you are they?" Will had asked with concern as he gently dabbed the cotton with alcohol on Nico's wound. "I mean, they look like they're up to something not good"

"Unfortunately, they are a bother. Most of the time."

"Are they your bullies?" Cecil questioned as he handed a plaster towards Will. Nico had to fight the urge to ask if they got other designs than Suns wearing shades and grinning idiotically.

"No, worst. They're my cousins. They're not necessarily evil, just walking around with a few loose screws." Nico grimaced a bit seeing the plaster contrasting greatly with his all black get-up. "Uhm. Thank you'

"It's no big deal. You're not hurt anywhere else are you?" The boy reached out once again to check on Nico and the boy knew he's body should have automatically ran away from the touch but for some reason he wanted to lean more into it and feel more of the warmth coming from the other.

Okay, Nico had a great deal with touching and personal space being invaded. He hated that to the core. But for some reason, he liked how it felt whenever the blond do as much as place feathery touches on his skin. It feels warm and happy and gives an overall sense of security. As if it can shield Nico away from everything that isn't good in the world. It feels bright and beautiful and giving Nico all this wonderful yet fluttery feeling he had never felt with anyone else before.

And he doesn't even know his name.

The girl, who had been grinning at the blond the whole time finally spoke "I'm Lou by the way and that's Cecil"

Cecil waved, his mouth too full with pancakes for him to speak a word.

"Hi?" Nico nodded unsure how to respond.

"..And this is Will, and he would really like to know your name" The girl let out a smug smile at the look the boy, apparently named Will gave her.

Nico looked a little dumbfounded. This cute guy wants to know his name?

"So..." Will stretched the word out

Seems like yes but why?

"Nico. My name is Nico"

"Nico..." The name rolled on Will's tongue and goddams, he had never met someone who had spoken his name so casually and yet managing to send tiny butterflies in his stomach.

 

* * *

 

 

"You'll come back right?" Nico stopped in his tracks only to land his gaze towards Will and his friends. It had been Lou Ellen who had asked,

"That depends, Am I welcome to use your Aunt's house as a hiding place?" Nico questioned back trying to sound normal, eyes focused on Will.

"On behalf of Will, he'll probably say yes anyway, feel free to hide here anytime" Cecil grinned from ear to ear.

"Yes, he- Lou glared at her friend who had nudged her on the side -I meant we, would really like your company"

"Will?"

It took time for Will to finally nod his head. "Y-yeah sure. Anytime as long as she's not here. Just don't, uhm, break anything"

"Wouldn't dream of it. Thalia would probably kill me if I did and I would upset Bianca"

Just then, his phone started ringing "Hey, Hazel... I'm fine... Good cause there is no way I'm wearing that ridiculous outfit...I'll be heading home in a few...I'll see you later... I love you too, Bye hazel"

"So, girlfriend?" Cecil had asked with Lou trying to look apathetic and Will looking quite defeated and disappointed? Nico wondered why. Maybe he's interested in the way Nico is on him?

Well, he can hope.

"Hazel? She's my younger sister. Besides, we both play on the same team"

Nico could have sworn he saw Will sigh in relief with that information.

"I, uhm really should get going" Nico stood up.

“Bye, Nico”

“If your cousins bother you again, you can always ran and hide here” Will spoke as the quartet walked towards the gate.

“Just when they bother me?” Nico teased.

“Uhm, yes of course! You can visit whenever too! I mean, you’re always welcome here and ugh...”

Nico had let out a chuckle. “Relax, Will. I’ll drop by as many times as I can. Besides, I wouldn’t pass the opportunity of getting to know you more”

Nico had walked away before Will can say a word.

 

* * *

 

 

"You like him! Admit it! Oh this is becoming a lot more fun and exciting than a road trip and it's only just starting" Lou Ellen smiled gleefully as Cecil wrapped an arm around Will's shoulders.

"No worries, friend of ours. We'll help you have that summer romance you deserve"

"Yes, yes! we'll be the best wingman to ever wingman!"

"And before you know it, you and Nico will be sitting under a tree and looking lovingly into each other's eyes and whispering sick love quotes to each other and have your very own cliche manga scenario while holding hands and then the sun would start setting in the background and one of you would take a box out and you'll open it to reveal... a box of poptarts which you'll enjoy happily while feeding each other!'

"My dearest Cecil, you had me at box of poptarts" Lou Ellen laughed heartily. "I like the way you think,"

"Thank you, Lou. I try my best"

"Really, you couldn't have gone to the more romantic stuff in your little scenario" Will spoke a bit annoyed and unimpressed. If Cecil decided on a little prompt story about him and the cute boy, he should have went on a better case scenario. Like them really getting married, him in a tuxedo and Nico in-

Okay, why is he suddenly imagining getting married with the boy he just met? Seriously, he hadn't even asked the other out in a date yet. Would Nico even say yes? He hope so because damn, if he's already making up wedding scenarios in his mind in such an early stage, he really like the guy.

Cecil simply waved a finger at Will "Nah ah, William. You can't go there yet, you're too young to be proposing and getting married. Maybe when you're older, let's say maybe when you're forty"

"Yes, William as your very responsible best friends, we are here to assure you that you'll get married at such a responsible age"

"None of you are going to manipulate my love life" Will spoked firmly "Remember the last time?.."

"Aww, and I was already planning things up" Cecil stated in a mock pout "Are you sure, you don't want our help?"

"Yes, I am sure. Now, shut up" Will shoved his friends inside and closing the door. "Cecil, go take out those bubblegum you stuck under that chair"

"How did you even know!? I did it when you weren't looking!" Cecil protested but did as he was told anyways, leaving Will and Lou Ellen in a comfortable silence until Lou cleared her throat, prompting Will to look at her.

"You know, this summer looked really promising for you" Lou spoke with all seriousness

Will smiled.

She was right. This summer does look promising.


End file.
